Generally, DNA (deoxyribonucleic acid), a molecule containing genetic information in a human body is stored in 23 pairs of human chromosomes. In respect of genetic information, DNA is composed of exon encoding a protein and intron, a non-coding region. The intron region, especially Alu sequence has a repeated pattern specific for an individual, depending upon its genetic lineage. For this reason, it is being adopted for a gene fingerprint to screen a similar or same sequence scattered onto a genome, i.e. microsatellite or VNTR (Variable Number of Tandem Array).
Presently, in order to collect DNAs from a human body, the method using blood or hair has been disclosed. However, there are several problems. This technique is complicated in the procedure as well as often discomforted.
Further, the sticker for DNA collection has been developed to exploit skin keratin easily fallen apart from a human body. The conventional sticker is problematic, because the keratin containing DNAs is too difficult to be displaced exclusively from the adhesive ingredient on the sticker. In detail, the adhesive may agglomerate with DNAs under a normal condition when separating DNA, because the effective ingredient of adhesive is a polymer like DNA.
Therefore, the present inventors have demonstrated the sticker that is prepared by coating a paint solution comprising EDTA (ethylene diamine tetraacetate), Tris and SDS (sodium dodecyl sulphate) in the Korean Patent Application NO. 2000-74853 (hereinafter, referred to as “conventional invention”). The resulting sticker can collect DNAs exclusively from skin keratin in a human body. Then, the DNA resultant is separated from the sticker by using a phenol extraction method. Unfortunately, this process has not improved the DNA yield satisfactorily, compared to conventional techniques, even though exploiting the sticker and the phenol extraction.